Gaspard (Dark Chronicle)
|-|Human Form= |-|Demon Form= Summary Born from a human mother and a demon father, Gaspard is a hybrid and Emperor Griffon's servant. Originally he was a kind child but after the death of both his parents, he grew a strong hatred that fueled him and leads him to join his master in his quest to destroy the human race. He clashes with Max and Monica throughout the game with them stopping his plans at every turn. After his last battle the two he reveals his past and why he's helping Griffon. He soon realizes that he was wrong all along and decided he wants to see the end of Max and Monica's journey but before he could leave, Griffon took control of his mind and forced him to transform into a demonic form and attack the duo. After being defeated, Gaspard reverts back to normal and dies, meeting his mother in the afterlife. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Gaspard Origin: Dark Chronicle Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Demon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Can fire balls of fire from his hands, the cannonballs from his Death Ark explode, releasing fire that forms into living balls of fire), Time Travel (He can travel to the future and the past by opening portals), Portal Creation, Reactive Power Level (Fought on par with Monica in their first encounter, then fought and knocked her out in one hit in their second encounter, and after his last fight with Max he easily dodged Monica while weakened, then right after telling the duo his story he was completely recovered), Resistance to Poison, Time Stop, Statistics Reduction, and Petrification (He's Unaffected by the Poison Apples, Throb-Heart Cherry which freeze an enemy in time, Goo Peach which reduces the targets speed, and Stone Fruit which petrifies the target) | All previous abilities, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Flame Aura (In his demon form Gaspard is covered in a fire aura that reduces the damage he takes), Resistance to Heat (Could sit in lava with no problem and uses it to recharge his flaming aura) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Fought mid game Monica twice, defeating her the second time in one hit, Superior to the Rainbow Butterfly) Speed: At least Normal Human (Faster than the Rainbow Butterfly) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to Max who can easily pick up adult size humans and monsters and toss them with ease) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to keep up with Max and Monica who both can go through dungeons infested with monsters without rest) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with his Sword and Scythe, dozens of meters with Magic, hundreds of meters with Death Ark artillery Standard Equipment: His Sword, Death Ark (A massive flying ship attached with miniguns and cannons) Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled Swordsman, leaders Griffon's army) Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: Gaspard has the ability to fire magical fireballs, and waves of magic that split and travel across the ground to their target. Note: It is unclear how powerful Monica was at this point in the game when Gaspard fought her so he cannot scale to her current rating. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Hybrids Category:Portal Users Category:Dark Cloud Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 9